night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Personality Types
There are a total of 9 personality types, each with their own combination of conversation topics and stats. Every NPC has one but as Billy's powers grow, he will be able to shape everyone else to his liking. The Mind Control power is his best tool in this regard by letting him change the NPC's personality type. Chat Options : All dependent on personality type. Social Options: The first three rows (discussions, hangouts, and dates) are dependent on personality type while the bottom two rows (small and large requests) are not. Physical Contact : Does not depend on personality type. Social Climber These people want to be on top. They are akin to Alphas but differ in the sense that they also want people to love them as they get there. They enjoy attention and knowing they have an impact on other people's lives. Social Climber NPCs * None Favored stats : * Reflex * Persuasion Preferred chat topics : * Clothes and fashion * Work and money * Relationships and friends * Movies and celebrities Preferred interactions : * Discuss your current workout routine * Discuss recent news * Invite them for a jog * Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Invite them to workout * Invite them to go shopping Paranoid Anxious and nervous, the paranoid tends to think that the world is out to get them. This type includes your nervous Nellys, your conspiracy theorists and tin-foil hats. Paranoid NPCs: * Samantha Favored stats : * Awareness * Reasoning Preferred chat topics : * Health and fitness * Science and technology * Books and literature * Politics and civics Preferred interactions : * Discuss recent news * Discuss philosophy * Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Invite them to get a coffee * Invite them to go shopping * Invite them to the library Perfectionist Striving to achieve the best possible results with everything they do, perfectionists will put a lot of effort in order to accomplish what they set their minds to. As a result, micro-management often applies to these types. Perfectionist NPCs: * Ms. Larson * Sandra Favored stats : * Stoicism * Concentration Preferred chat topics : * Clothes and fashion * Science and technology * Books and literature * Politics and civics Preferred interactions : * Discuss your current workout routine * Discuss philosophy * Invite them for a jog * Invite them to get a coffee * Invite them to workout * Invite them to the library Nerd The intellectual type. They tend to be reclusive but also often a lot about a lot. Their lack of interest in social pursuits frees up time for more cerebral purposes. Being part of this personality type does not make a person smart, it is simply a representation of their interests. Nerd NPCs: * Allie Favored stats : * Reasoning * Leadership Preferred chat topics : * Science and technology * Books and literature * Movies and celebrities * Politics and civics Preferred interactions : * Discuss recent news * Discuss philosophy * Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Invite them to get a coffee * Invite them to go shopping * Invite them to the library Health Nut People who value good health, a healthy diet and a proper physical condition suit this category. Health Nut NPCs: * Maggie Favored stats : * Fitness * Stoicism Preferred chat topics : * Health and fitness * Relationships and friends * Books and literature * Sex Preferred interactions : * Discuss your current workout routine * Discuss philosophy * Invite them for a jog * Invite them to get a coffee * Invite them to workout * Invite them to the library Gold Digger Glorified prostitutes, gold diggers value the superficial, the "shinies". Deep conversations are often above them but talk to them about the lovely shoes their husband just bought them and they just won't stop yapping. Gold Digger NPCs: * Kelly Favored stats : * Persuasion * Personality Preferred chat topics : * Health and fitness * Clothes and fashion * Work and money * Sex Preferred interactions : * Discuss your current workout routine * Discuss recent news * Invite them for a jog * Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Invite them to workout * Invite them to go shopping Celebrant If SuperPowered took place in the Roman Empire, they would worship Bacchus. The celebrant enjoys life and everything it has to offer. Each one has their own interest but they tend to be open-minded and mostly positive people. Favored stats : * Personality * Reflex Preferred chat topics : * Clothes and fashion * Relationships and friends * Movies and celebrities * Sex Preferred interactions : * Discuss your current workout routine * Discuss recent news * Invite them for a jog * Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Invite them to workout * Invite them to go shopping Activist These are the protesters and the militants. When their heart is set on an injustice, they will make sure you know about it. Many will jump from one cause to the next while others will stick to a few select causes until they are either satisfied with the result or just get fed up by the injustices they see. Activist NPCs':' * Stephanie Favored stats : * Concentration * Awareness Preferred chat topics : * Science and technology * Work and money * Relationships and friends * Politics and civics Preferred interactions : * Discuss recent news * Discuss philosophy * Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Invite them to get a coffee * Invite them to go shopping * Invite them to the library Alpha Personality An alpha sees himself as a better person. They believe in results and they will get things done. They often crave leadership positions as it tends to give them power to achieve the results they want. Not all of them are cut out for leadership though. Favored stats : * Leadership * Fitness Preferred chat topics : * Health and fitness * Work and money * Movies and celebrities * Sex Preferred interactions : * Discuss your current workout routine * Discuss philosophy * Invite them for a jog * Invite them to get a coffee * Invite them to workout * Invite them to the library Category:Mechanics